


"Are you in there by yourself beverly? Or you have half the guy's in the school here with you?"

by YauniMordhau



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bullying, Gang Rape, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YauniMordhau/pseuds/YauniMordhau
Summary: Beverly's bullies decide that beating her up only goes so farREAD THE TAGS ,





	"Are you in there by yourself beverly? Or you have half the guy's in the school here with you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Like for real read the tags. This is how i cope so please respect it  
> First story i ever did, subject to change because of my retarded english. Dont hesitate to give me any advice

She always dreaded summer.

As much as she hated school, having little to no social contact for 2 months was worse. She never was good around people so a group of friends with who she could share her feelings and pass the time with was out of the question, it wouldn't have been possible anyway because of her father attitude toward "strangers".

But right there, alone after class with her cigarette in hand was one of her better moments of the day. The air was hot and damp, the warmth of her cigarette also did not help with that. As she was starting to lose herself in her thoughts a loud *BANG* on the door jerked her awake.

"Are you in there by yourself Beverly? Or you have half the guy's in the school here with you? I know you are in there you whore i can smell you, no wonder you don't have any friends you little shit"

It was Greta Bowie. Greta and Beverly never liked each other but after rumors started going around the town that Beverly slept with Greta's ex lover all hell broke loose. Beverly tried her best to not come into contact with Greta but right there in the school old bathrooms she felt like the cornered animal she was.

the old bathrooms were never used anymore by the pupils after the construction of new utilities inside of the school. This bathroom was 50 meters outside of the school so they were rarely used anymore, instead the teens only used it to smoke cigarettes and pot in between classes.

In fact she never slept with Greta's ex lover (Hugh). It was only after theater class that Beverly gave a blowjob to Hugh in his car to thank him for driving her home. Hugh only confirmed the rumor to get back at Greta for deciding to end it. But Greta was not going to take Beverly word for it.

"Which is it Greta, am i a whore or a little shit? Make up your mind"

"You are trash, we just wanted to remind you!" As she said that, one of her friend (Deborah, a local girl who followed Greta everywhere) emptied a nearby trash bin in the bathroom stall Beverly was in. Luckily for Beverly it was completely of the mark and she was unharmed physically, but the laughing of Greta and the guys and girl in her group was enough to turn Beverly blind with rage.

She stormed outside of the stall and when confronted with Greta she took her lit cigarette bud and hit Greta eye with it. Thankfully for Greta she closed it before the lit cigarette could hit her eye because she easily could have been permanently blind from that eye if it hit her pupil with it.

The burn on her eye lid was unbearable , she never experienced something this painful in her life. Not even did she yolt two steps away from Beverly did she start to shout in pain as she rushed to the sink and put her face under the water. She continued to cry in pain on that side of the bathroom that Daniel, A local boy who had a crush on Greta started to beat up Beverly for what happened  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he shouted as he sucker punched Beverly in the gut, he kept kicking Beverly on the ground afterwards. Daniel friends Martin soon followed in as did Greta's friend Deborah.

Those moment of pure chaos followed for what seemed like an entirety, in fact it only was maybe two minutes of Greta trying to calm the burn under the water and her friend beating up Beverly. As Greta was calmed again she lift herself up from the sink only to see a man in the far dark corner of the bathroom. She never saw a man as tall as that in her life but she could not see the top of her body. After seconds of looking at him she realized that it was in fact a Clown but she felt no fear. Her friends surely did not notice it and something deep inside Greta told her that it had no ill intentions for her.  
She looked back at the group behind her

"Stop it! all of you!" She knew what the clown wanted her to do next,

"Thank you for the scar on my eyelid you bitch!" she yelled as she kicked Beverly in the ribs. Maybe it was adrenaline but Beverly did not feel anything between the punch in her guts that nearly made her vomit and the kick too the ribs.

Daniel got close to Greta put his hand on her shoulder and with a warm feeling grabbed her chin to inspect her face that brief moment were both were looking at each other in the eyes was very meaningful for them

  
"Hey Daniel!"

"Yeah Greta?"

Greta looked back at the figure in the corner, she knew what IT wanted.

"Pull down your pants and fuck this bitch for me okay?"

He laughed slightly as he nodded to Greta

  
He got closer to Beverly who was laying on her side at this point, nodded his head to David who immediately understood. David grabbed her arms as both of them but per on her back on the dusty floor. Daniel proceeded to lift her dress up and pull down her panties

Beverly could only sob as she was too weak to resist to what was about to happen.

Daniel gave Beverly's panties to Greta who proceeded to force them in Beverly's mouth to shut her up. (which was not needed since everyone including the teachers left the school to start their summer.

Daniel went on his knees as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans and underpants. he proceeded to lick his hand and stroke his cock with it , he then penetrated Beverly's vagina with one swift movement. He gave no thought to Beverly well being. With one final push of his hips, he forced himself inside her. Even at full hardness he was not so very large, but she was dry, desperate to be rid of him, and her inner walls clenched, trying to push him out. He settled his whole weight on her, shoved hard, and his full length entered her. She cried out, from the humiliation as well as the pain.  
She struggled, but he was not gentle, uncaring of her fragile body he proceeded.

"God damn this bitch is tight" he said, moving his hips.

  
"But shi is no virgin" laughing at the rest of the group who all one way or another entertained them self with the spectacle. Greta looked back at the figure in the dark corner of the room, she could not see its face only his funny looking costume but she understood that IT was happy with what was happening

She looked back at the group and went on her knees next to Daniel. Both of them started to tongue kiss each other as the 3 others started to laugh.

As Beverly's vagina started to get wetter the walls got tighter and tighter around Daniel penis. It felt like an eternity for Beverly but it only maybe lasted 5 to 10 minutes

Being Daniel first time not much was needed for him to finish right there inside of her. As he got closer to the orgasm he began to violently grab her breast with one hand and her face with another, he proceeded to lick the tears of her cheek and force kiss Beverly disgusted closed mouth.

Beverly felt one last movement of the hips as she felt something unusual wet inside of her as Daniel full body weight was on her. Daniel started breathing loudly then proceeded to pull out.

"You want to have a go in this bitch?" he said to David.

David nodded as he took Daniel's place and gave his cigarette to him.

David was always the most mature of the group, growing up in a shit hole apartment project in Chicago, he moved to this town 6 months ago with his single mother so that she could be closer to her mother and sister in her last years of battling cancer. It did not affect him as most people would think, in fact he hated his mother for what she did to him as a child. And he also liked the attention he got from people when they learned how difficult he had it in life. It saved him from the local sherrif once.

Looking down on Beverly (who at this point was half awake due to the heat and exhaustion) and her used cunt he smirked as he took out a condom from his wallet.

As he started to fuck her something happened between Beverly and David, As both of them started looking at each other dark green eyes as David penis started to penetrate her. It made Beverly wetter and in that brief moment the cynical pessimist David was he might just have felt something for her.

He did not last longer then his friend but his penis was nearly twice the size of Daniel his sweaty body pressed against Beverly's sweaty skin and torn dress was enough to make him pop fast.  
When he was done he removed his condom and was very careful to not spill anything, put it in paper towels as he planned to throw it somewhere else far from the school. As much ash he regretted what happened he did not want to risk to go back to juvenile prison. so he made sure to leave the least amount of evidence.

As he start to wash his hands in shame for the act he just committed. Daniel pointed his finger at Martin and then back at Beverly.

"Come on dude chop chop"

"You have another condom for me dude?" Martin said nervously at David.

"No ? Why should i have a condom for you?" Daniel said in anger at Martin.

"I don't think you risk getting pregnant either way so don't worry about that" Daniel said sarcastically 

"Very funny Daniel, You had your fun with her and you finished inside of her cunt so i'm not putting my dick in your filth" 

"Well what? do you want me to blow you? Be creative!" 

Both of them calmed down as Martin put Beverly on her knees and made her bend over so that her top was down and her ass was up.

"Are you really gone do that?" said Greta while giggling.

"Well what choice did your boyfriend leave me?" he said as he spit on Beverly exposed asshole.  
He took his time with her, Beverly could on cry in pain as he used her hole as his personal cum dump.

She felt used during the whole ordeal but at least the two guys before him gave her a minimum of comfort, now as her ass was getting fucked by a high school drop out she could only clench her teeth.

After what felt like an eternity Martin had one last movement of the hips against her ass cheeks as his dick started to pulsate and started to empty his load inside of her.

"Now remember whore, you say anything about this to anyone or if you get in contact with Hugh again ill make sure the entire football team gets to rape your cunt as well before i slit your throat"

As Greta said that she looked back to the figure in the dark corner. She realized it was gone, a sense of panic filled Greta, finally she truly felt herself and started to doubt the voice inside of her. Did she truly see someone or was it simply her mind acting up because of the severe burn that could have left her blind?

Regardless of that they had to leave now, they had other matters to attend and they really did not want to end up face to face with the night janitor.

As the 5 of them left the bathroom David looked back to Beverly passed out on the ground and felt his body fill up with rage as he heard the rest of the group walk off giggling with no care in the world. 

He saw a figure across the field, the sun was behind it so he only could see the form of it. He felt no fear as he understood what needed to be done and more importantly what IT wanted him to do.

  
TBC


End file.
